House trailers are quite often used for camping purposes at or near lakes, rivers or the two oceans. However, if there is no boat available at the campsite the camper may not be able to fully enjoy the lake or river, etc., For fishing or boating purposes. It would be desirable if the camper could carry a small boat along with the house trailer.
This invention relates to a mechanism for transporting a house trailer and a boat (or small automobile) from one place to another. The camper or outdoorsman can then sleep in the house trailer at night, and also use the boat or small automobile during the day. A conventional pickup truck can be used as a towing vehicle for the house trailer and boat (or small automobile).
In preferred practice of the invention a horizontal platform is extended forwardly from the front end of a house trailer to form a support structure for a boat trailer (or small automobile). The front end of the horizontal platform carries a kingpin that is adapted to interengage with a fifth wheel mounted within the cargo box of a pickup truck. After the truck has transported the house trailer to each new campsite the truck can be unhitched form the platform to enable the boat trailer (or small automobile) to be moved from the platform down a ramp and onto the ground surface. When it is desired to move to a new campsite the boat trailer can be moved up the ramp and onto the platform.